The proposed conference has as its objective the complete scientific review of all fungal toxins (mycotoxins) which are now known to contaminate foods and which might, therefore, represent a threat to human and animal health. Rather than seeking a wide-ranging survey of mycotoxins, the proposed conference will focus on a few well-characterized toxins and will provide definitive statements on: 1) the frequency and levels of their occurrence in foods; 2) the presence of the toxins as residues in meat, milk and eggs because of transmission from feed; 3) the known biological effects on animals and man; 4) the long and short term consequnces for human and animal health, of the presence of these compounds in foods; and 5) the potential for preventing or otherwise controlling contamination of food by mycotoxins whose presence represents a health hazard. There will also be sessions on principles of biomedical assessment of the health effects of these compounds, and on the social and economic implications of attempts to alter those practices which lead to mycotoxin contamination of food. Panel discussions and reviews will be used to provide concrete conclusions and recommendations which are intended to influence the course of future research on important mycotoxins and to provide guidance to public health authorities responsible for establishing food safety standards. The problem of mycotoxins in food is worldwide, and public health officials and scientists from all continents will be included in the program.